


Scent of a Furry

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [153]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, Hairy Derek Hale, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/12/18: “fur, arm, tape”Too short to do more than reference furry/hairy kink. I might do another drabble with this challenge.





	Scent of a Furry

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/12/18: “fur, arm, tape”
> 
> Too short to do more than reference furry/hairy kink. I might do another drabble with this challenge.

Stiles wasn’t ready to identify as a furry, but if his reaction to the hair on Derek’s arms was any indication, he might be.

If he kept on imagining the hair on Derek’s legs, or— _gulp!—_ on his butt, he’d be hurrying home soon to relieve the pressure in his underwear.

Luckily he sat downwind of the pack’s training. But Erica had just vaulted over Derek, everyone congratulating her, Isaac proposing they tape future sessions.

Erica ran to Stiles, for his praise too, stopping in her tracks after a big sniff.

“Need a bucket of ice water here!” she shouted.


End file.
